Because the poky game
by Kiria and the Taichou
Summary: Summary : Karna Rin mengajak Len memainkan poky game, Len jadi membuatnya memainkan permainan lain yang mengharuskannya bermain sampai akhir. " Baiklah, tapi kau harus bisa menyelesaikan sampai akhir.." Katanya pada Rin, dengan tersenyum penuh arti... / Lemon inside ! Don't like, don't Read...


BECAUSE THE POKY GAME

Rate : M

Genre :Romance

.

.

.

Summary : Karna Rin mengajak Len memainkan poky game, Len jadi membuatnya memainkan permainan lain yang mengharuskannya bermain sampai akhir. " Baiklah, tapi kau harus bisa menyelesaikan sampai akhir.." Katanya pada Rin, dengan tersenyum penuh arti...

.

.

.

Disclamier : I DON'T OWN VOCALOID !

.

.

" Len main yuk ! " Ajak seorang anak perempuan dengan pita putih yang berdiri tegak diatas rambut kuningnya, melompat keranjang.

" MaIn apa ? " Tanya anak lelaki berambut pony tail yang bernama Len itu, yang sedang duduk memainkan pspnya diranjang kasurnya.

" Poky Game ! " Ujar si perempuan dengan cerianya, sambil mengeluarkan dua batang poky.

" Kau yakin ingin main itu Rin ? " Tanya Len memastikan keyakinan saudaranya Rin.

Rin mengangguk pasti, dengan seulas senyum lebar diwajah mungilnya. Len melihatnya dan sedikit tersenyum penuh arti pada Rin dan berkata " Baiklah, tapi kau harus bisa menyelesaikan sampai akhir.. " katanya pada Rin.

Rin tak terlalu mengerti arti perkataan Len, dan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan dimulailah permainan mereka. Rin menggigit ujung poky, dan menyodorkannya pada Len ujung yang lain. Len menggigit ujung itu, dan mereka pun memulai permainan mereka.

Rin bergerak maju menggigit poky itu sedikit demi sedikit. Len pun melakukakan hal yang sama. Semakin lama jarak antara bibir mereka semakin sempit. Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan lembut, Len tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang Rin, dan memajukannya merapat dengannya.

" Hmp ! L...ehn ! " Ujar Rin kaget, dengan kedua tangan mungilnya berusaha mendorong dada bidang Len yang hampir merapat dengannya. Len yang menyadari tangan Rin mendorongnya, langsung menepis nya dan merapatkan tubuhnya.

" Mn... Le...nn ! He.. ng tikan... hm.." Pinta Rin. Len tak memedulikan permintaan saudaranya, dan malah memperdalam ciuman mereka.

" Hmp ! Ng... mn...hm.. hn ! " erang Rin ketika dirasa pasokan udaranya mulai habis.

Len dengan terpaksa melepas ciuman itu, beserta dekapannya. Rin yang terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, berkata dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa

" Apa yang kau lakukan !? " tanyanya, dengan nada sedikit tinggi

Len melihat Rin dan menjawab " Aku hanya ingin melakukan permainan ini sampai akhir. " katanya dengan santai, dan tak bersalah. " Rin.. kau sudah mengiyakan untuk memainkan permainan ini sampai akhirkan ? Jadi, kau harus melakukannnya..." lanjut Len dengan seulas senyum mesum diwajahnya.

Rin bersemburat merah dan berkata dengan terbata-bata " A..apa maksudmu !? Aku ta..tak mengerti ! "

" Kau akan segera mengerti setelah kita melakukannya Rin... " Balas Len , dan mulai mempersudutkan Rin di kasurnya.

" Ja-jangan mendekat ! " ujar Rin dengan tangan berusaha menahan Len. Namun, kedua tangan Rin malah di cengkram kuat oleh Len, dan menjatuhkan tubuh Rin dan dirinya diatas kasur.

" Hentikan Len ! Atau aku akan marah ! " Ancam Rin dengan nada tinggi namun gugup.

Len terdiam sejenak dan berkata, " Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat mu memaafkan ku Rin... " Balas Len dengan cengingiran, dan langsung menyerang Rin, dengan menciumnya sedikit kasar.

" Mng ?! Hn ! Mn ! co..tto Hn ! Fu..! " pinta Rin dengan sedikit erangan.

Len menjilat bibir Rin, dan menggigit bibir bawab Rin, membuat Rin mengerang kesakitan. Len mengambil kesempatan itu, dan dengan segera memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Rin.

" Mn...! Hn ! Mn ! Amn ! Hnn..! " erang Rin dengan tubuh yang sedikit tersentak kaget.

Lidah Len bermain dimulut kecil Rin dengan kasar. Mengobrak abrik, dan bergulat lidah dengan Rin. Len mengeluarkan lidahnya, dari mulut Rin, dan meninggalkan seutas saliva bening di ujung lidah mereka berdua.

" Fuaah..! Hentikan Len..." pinta Rin sekali lagi, berharap Len mau menghentikan permainan yang sudah cukup jauh.

Len memandangi wajah Rin dengan seulas senyum lembutnya, dan berkata " Rin... kalau kau mau memuaskan, dan membuatku merasa nikmat, aku akan berhenti..." katanya

Rin terkejut dan berkata " Ba-bagaimana caranya ? " tanyanya takut-takut

Len dengan senyum mesumnya, membuka resleting celananya, melepas boxernya, dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah Rin memerah saat melihat penis Len yang sudah menegang itu.

" Gunakan seluruh tubuhmu, untuk memuaskan milik ku ini... " ujar Len, sambil menyodorkan miliknya, pada Rin.

"Eh?! A-apa yang harus kulakukan ? " tanya Rin

" Sentuh penisku, dengan tangan mu..." Kata Len memberi instruksi.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Rin menyentuh milik Len dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. " Rasakan milik ku, dengan mulut mu Rin..." lanjut Len.

Rin mencoba mengecup ujung milik Len, dengan hati-hati. " Masukan kemulut kecil mu..." kata Len. Rin mencoba memasukan, kemulutnya dengan susah payah. Rin mulai menjilat dan mengulum penis Len. " Ukh... kau cepat belajar Rin.. mm... Lakukan terus Rin... " ujar Len, seraya menikmati pelayanan Rin pada penisnya.

Rin mempercepat gerakannya, dan membuat Len mendesah nikmat. Ketika hampir mencapai batas klimakasnya, Len menyuruh Rin mempercepat lagi gerakannya. " Ukh.. Ini terlalu nikmat Rin.. aku akan keluar..." kata Len menikmatinya.

Rin tetap mengocok milik Len dimulutnya dnegan gerakan cepat. Dan, tak berapa lama, Len pun mencapai klimakas pertamanya.

" Crot crot crot " Sperma Len masuk ke mulut Rin, dan terpaksa untuk ditelan Rin.

" Glup, Cu-cukupkan Len ? " tanya Rin dengan cairan yang masih tersisa di pinggir-pinggir mulutnya, dan tangannya.

" Rin, penisku masih menegang... " kata Len dengan senyum mesumnya, mulai memojokan Rin lagi.

" eh ? "

" Jadi, permainan belum berhenti Rin..." setelah berkata begitu, Len langsung kembali menindih Rin. Menahan kedua tangannya, menjilat pipi Rin, dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Len lalu melanjutkan dengan menjilat telinga, dan turun ke leher jenjang Rin.

" Le..len... mn... ha.. ha... berhenti... ng... hm... " kata Rin, dengan desahan nya yang seperti melodi ditelinga Len.

Len tak peduli, dan tetap melakukan aktifitasnya. Dari leher jenjang Rin yang sudah dijilat dan diberi banyak kissmark, Len turun kedada Rin. Dada yang kira-kira berukuran cup b ini, berhasil membuat Len katagihan.

" Hyah ! " Rin sedikit tersentak kaget, saat kedua tangan Len meremas dadanya. Merasa tak terlalu nyaman, Len membuka baju Rin, dan terlihat bra kuning, dengan pita ditengahnya.

" Ja-jangan lihat ! " kata Rin, menutupi dadanya, dengan kedua tangan yang bebas.

" Ayolah Rin..." bujuk Len, sembari menarik salah satu tangan Rin.

" Ja-jangan ! " Kata Rin lagi, dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

" Kenapa ? " tanya Len, memandangi wajah Rin yang sudah semerah apel itu.

" I-ini me-memalukan tau..." jawab Rin, dnegan wajah yang dipalingkannya, karna dia tau wajahnya pasti sudah sangat, sangat merah.

Len merasa jantungnya sedang ditembak dengan panah. 'Rin begitu manis. Dengan wajah malu-malunya, dan tingkah nya yang menggoda. ' Pikir Len.

" Hey Rin..." panggil Len

Rin menengok kearah Len. " Kau sangat manis sekarang..." lanjut Len. Seketika itu, wajah Rin tambah memerah lagi. " Karna itu, aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini... " tambahnya, dan langsung menarik kedua tangan Rin, yang menutupi dadanya, dan menarik bra kuning itu keatas, dan terlihatlah dada Rin, dengan putting yang bewarna pink, dan sedikit menegang.

" Kyaa ! Lepaskan Len ! " jerit Rin, sedikit meronta-ronta.

Len tak memedulikannya, dan langsung menjilat putting Rin. " Hiii..! hya... ! Cu-cukup Len..." Pinta Rin, dengan tubuh yang menggeliat-liat tak tenang. Tangan Len meremas salah satu dada Rin, dan lidahnya memainkan putting Rin, yang semakin keras.

" Ah ! Ah ! Ti...tidak... Ah ! Hyan ! Ah ! " erang Rin, dengan tubuh yang masih menggeliat-liat diatas kasur, seperti belut.

Len berhenti menjilat putting yang semakin keras itu, dan malah menggunakan jarinya untuk menyentil dan menjepitnya.

" Ah ! Ah..! Hn..! Ah ! Tidak... B..berhenti menjepitnya seperti itu ! Ah ! Hn...! " kata Rin

" Putting mu mulai mengeras Rin.. " Kata Len masih memainkan jari-jarinya pada putting Rin yang sudah mengeras seutuhnya.

Tangan Len yang lainnya, bergerak turun, dari dada menuju perut, hingga tiba di celana hot pants yang masih tertutup utuh itu. Len melepas celana itu, dan menyentuh milik Rin yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

" Hyaa..! Ah.. ha... Aah... yaa... jangan... disebelah situ... nnn... " erang Rin, yang miliknya sudah disentuh Len secara langsung.

" Rin... kau sudah basah dibawah sini..." kata Len dengan senyum mesumnya, melihat Rin.

Wajah Rin yang tetap memerah, seperti akan meledak saking malunya. " Be-berhenti mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.. Ahh ! " Kata Rin

Len cengingiran melihat reaksi Rin yang manis, dan menggoda baginya. Tangan kanannya yang masih meremas, dan memainkan putting Rin, dan tangan kirinya yang mengelus lembut milik Rin yang cukup basah, membuat Rin memberikan reaksi mengundang untuk Len, dan penisnya semakin menegang.

Len yang sudah tak tahan, dengan gerakan kilat, melepas celana dalam Rin, dan memperlihatkan vagina Rin yang berdenyut-denyut, dan basah.

" Hih ! A-ap... Jangan lihat ! " jerit Rin yang tau, celana dalamnya sudah dilucuti, dan kedua kakinya yang dibuka lebar oleh Len.

Len tak mendengarkan Rin, dan malah menyentuh secara langsung vagina luar Rin. Desahan, dan erangan keluar dari mulut kecil Rin. Len ingin berniat Rin membuat Rin sangat, sangat basah dnegan permainannya. Dan langsung saja dia mendapatakan ide bagus untuknya.

Len menyentuh clitoris Rin, dan mulai memainkannya dengan kasar. " Tidak ! Ja-jangan disitu ! Aah ! Aah ! Aah... Aah... Aah... ha... ha... " Desah Rin

" Hmm ? Bukankah kau menikmatinya Rin ? " kata Len dengan nada bertanya yang seperti mengejek.

" Bu-bukan.. a-ak Ha... aku.. Aah ! Ha ! Ha... " ucap Rin terputus-putus

" Oh ya ? Tapi, kau mendesah dengan sangat erotis Rin... Dan lagi, milik mu sudah sangat basah... " Balas Len dengan masih mempermainkan clitoris Rin.

Rin tak bisa membalas kata-kata Len lagi. Dirinya tak bisa menolak, kalau semua perlakuan itu memang terasa nikmat. Len berhenti memainkan clitoris Rin, dan malah memasukan 2 jarinya pada vagina Rin.

" Ahj ! Apa yang kau lakukan Len ! Hnn ! " jerit Rin kaget, ketika 2 jari Len telah masuk kedalam vaginanya. Jari-jari Len bergerak zig zag didalam vagina Rin yang licin dan hangat.

" Hyaah ! kuh... Fhu... Nn ! Hih.. hah... Tidak... jangan mengusap bagian dalam ku...! Ah ! Uah ! Tidak ~~ ! " Kata Rin

Len tetap bergerak zig zag, dan mulai mengocok vagina Rin. Tak terlalu lama, Rin pun merasa akan klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. " Tidak ! Tidak... tidak... A-aku ada yang akan keluar ! Ahg ! Ahnn ! Lennnn ! Aaaaaa ~~~~~~ " Jerit Rin ketika cairannya melesat keluar, seperti air mancur.

Rin yang sudah berhasil klimaks untuk pertama kalinya, merasa tubuhnya sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi. Len merasakan jari-jarinya yang basah oleh cairan Rin, dan menjilatnya dnegan sedikit rakus. Dilihatnya vagina Rin yang basah oleh cairan kenikmatan Rin sendiri. Len ingin mencoba rasa cairan itu, langsung dari sumbernya. Dan langsung saja, Len menjilat vagina Rin.

" Cotto.. ! Di- disitu kotor ! " kata Rin, dengan menahan kepala Len.

Len tak peduli, dan tetap menjilat dengan rakus vagina Rin itu. " Be-berhenti, ini sangat memalukan !" ujar Rin

" Tapi, kau harus sangat basah Rin... Atau nanti akan sangat sakit..." Kata Len berhenti sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

" Be-berhenti Len... Nnnn... Mmmm...Aaah ! Haaah ! Fwah ! Fuaaah... Aaaah...Ah ! Ah ! Nn ! Nn ! Ah ! Ahn ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! " Desah Rin dengan sangat erotisnya.

Len memasukan lidahnya kedalam liang vagina Rin, dan merasakan kehangatan, dan sempiitnya didalam situ. Rin sedikit terguncang, dan berusaha mendorong kepala Len dari vaginanya, namun tak bisa.

Len memainkan lidahnya didalam vagina Rin dengan sedikit kasar. " Le-Len, ak...aku akan keluar lagi ! Ah ! " erang Rin, yang merasa sudah melewati batasnya.

Len tak menghentikan gerakan lidahnya, dan malah semakin mengobrak abrik milik Rin. " Ah, ke-keluar Leennnn ! " Teriak Rin, yang kembali klimaks dengan lidah Len yang sudah keluar, dan merasakan sisa-sia cairan dilidahnya.

" Ha.. ha... cu-cukup... " pinta Rin dnegan tenaga yang telah terkuras habis.

" Baiklah, kita masuk kebagian akhir..." Ujar Len, dan memposisikan penisnya, di liang vagina Rin.

" Co-cotto jangan lagi Len... cu-cukup... " rintih Rin

" Ini dia... " ujar Len tak peduli, dan menusuk masuk miliknya didalam Rin.

" Aaaaah ! ah ! ah ! I-taii..." Jerit Rin, ketika penis Len telah masuk setengahnya.

Rin merasakan perutnya seperti terjungkir balik. Pikirannya sudah kosong. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya semakin tak bertenaga. Len mencium lembut Rin, dan berkata

" Aku akan bergerak perlahan... " sesudah berkata begitu, Len mulai menggerakan penisnya, secara perlahan-lahan, agar Rin tak terlalu merasakan kesakitan.

" Ah ! Hn ! Hah... Ah... Ahhh... Hah... Ah... " desah Rin.

Milik Rin sangat sempit. Penis Len serasa dipijat dengan nikmatnya. " Rin, aku sudah tak bisa bergerak pelan lagi... Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi..." ujar Len dan bergerak dengan lebih cepat.

" Ukh... Aaaahnn ! Pe-pelan Len... " pinta Rin

" Rin, apa ini terasa nikmat ? " Tanya Len dengan gerakannya yang semakin cepat.

" A-aku tak tau Aaah... Hnnn ! Aaaaah...! " jawab Rin

" hm... Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu merasa nikmat Rin..." balas Len, dan bergerak semakin cepat dan kasar

Rin terus mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah. Desahan-desan yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin menjadi desahan nikmat. Len mengangkat tubuh Rin, dan membalikannya, hingga punggung Rin menghadap padanya, dan Rin hanya menahan tubuhnya dengan lututnya.

" Ah ! Aah ! Aah ! Aah ! Ahhh ! Fuah..! " Desah Rin

Dada Rin diremas lagi oleh Len dengan lebih kasar. Len bergerak dengan kasar dan cepat. Tangannya yang bebas, menekan-nekan clitoris Rin.

"Hhnaaa ! Aaah ! Haa.. Ahh ! "

" Cairan kita, menyatu dan membuat licin dan sempit vaginamu Rin... Penisku terasa akan meleleh saking nikmatnya vagina sempitmu ini... ukh.. ah..." kata Len dengan gerakan-gerakan kasarnya.

" Be-berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata memalukan seperti itu ! Aaah...! Hn..! Ah ! Ah ! " Balas Rin, dengan semburan merah yang menghiasi wajahnya . Dirinya berhasil dibuat merasakan nikmat oleh penis Len didalamnya. " Sedikit lagi, aku akan keluar Rin.. aaah ~ " ujar Len dengan gerakannya yang makin cepat.

" Aah ! Hnn... Auuuuuu... Haa ! Aah ! Aah ! Aah ! "

Rin merasakan miliknya pun akan keluar bersamaan dengan Len. Tapi Rin tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berbicara dengan Len dan hanya bisa terus mendesah nikmat.

" Ri-rin... a-aku keluar ! " kata Len, mengeluarkan spermanya didalam Rin

" Hhnaaaaaaaaa...! " teriak Rin, ketika cairan Len memasuki miliknya, dan membuatnya klimaks lagi.

Len tak mengeluarkan miliknya dari Rin, untuk menikmati akhir permainannya ini. " Len... hah.. hah.. ke-keluarkan..." Ujar Rin dengan sedikit terengah-engah, dan wajahnya yang sayu.

" Rin... " panggil Len

" Hm ? " sahutnya, dengan wajah bersemu merah.

" Jangan berwajah seperti itu..." Ujar Len, dan menjatuhkan Rin lalu menindihnya.

" Eh ? A-apa maksudmu ? " tanya Rin bingung, dan menatap Len.

" Wajahmu... terlalu imut... Aku, jadi ingin menyerang mu lagi Rin..." Jawab Len, dan mencium lembut kening Rin.

" E..eh ? L-len ? " panggil Rin

" Aku, betul-betul ingin menyerang mu sekarnag... Boleh ya ? " kata Len meminta ijin, dengan senyum diwajahnya. Wajah Rin

"A..aku... e..um... em... Ba-ba...iklah..." Jawab Rin, dengan wajah malu-malunya mengiyakan.

Len begitu senang, dan langsung mendekap Rin erat. " Le-len ? to-tolong lebih pelan ya..." pinta Rin, yang sedang didekap Len.

" Akan kuusahakan Rin sayang... " balas Len, dan melepas dekapan hangatnya, lalu mencium bibir ranum Rin lembut, dan makin lama makin kasar.

" Ah... uhm... ng.. Hah ! Ahmmh... mmh... nnh ! " Desah Rin, ditengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka.

Lidah Len, dan Rin kini bergulat didalam mulut Rin. Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Len melepas ciuman untuk memnuhi pasokan udaranya yang telah habis. Len mencium lembut telinga, leher, dan dada Rin. Len berusaha tak berbuat lebih kasar lagi, karna Rin terlalu lelah untuk menerima serangan seperti itu.

Dada Rin di remas, dan di hisap dengan pelan namun nikmat bagi Rin. " Hyah ! Ahn ! Fhu ! Nn ! Ah ! Ah ! Nn ! Ah ! Nn... Fhu.. Ah " Desah nikmat Rin

Len menggerakan penisnya yang masih berada didalam liang Rin, dengan lebih pelan menikmati pijatan dari liang sempit itu, dan menusuknya lebih dalam.

" Ah ! Ah ! Haa... Ah ! Ahih... Te-terlalu dalam.. Auu... Uhih ! Ah ! Ah ~ " Erang Rin

" Bolehkah aku lebih cepat ? " tanya Len yang masih menyodokan milikanya dengan dalam.

" Eh ? Umh... Ha ! I-iya... ah ! Ah ! " Jawab Rin, dengan senyum lembut.

Len balas tersenyum dan mulai bergerak lebih cepat. " Ah ! Ah ! AH ! Ha.. ha... Auh ! Au ~ Ah ! Ah ! Auu..! Ahh... Ahh... ugh... " Desahan Rin, menambah semangat Len untuk terus menusuk masuk penisnya lebih dalam lagi, dan lagi.

Len memutar badan Rin, dan membuatnya menunggang seperti anjing, dan kembali menusuk penisnya dengan kasar. " Ah ! Yaa... Mm... Fuaa... Ha... ha... "

Len menjilat punggung putih Rin. Halus, dan lembut. Itulah yang dirasakan Len. " Hia ! Ahn ! Haa... Nn... Aah ! Auu... Ah.. Uah... Ah... Mm... Aah ~ Ah ! Fua... " Desah Rin

" Rin.. Apa ini terasa nikmat ? " tanya Len sembari meremas dada Rin.

" I-iya Mn... Ah ! Mmgu... Afu ! Nku..." Jawab Rin

Len tersenyum mesum mendengar jawaban Rin, dan menyodoknya dengan lebih kasar, hingga Rin merasakan akan klimaks.

" Le-Len, ak-aku akan segera, Nkuh... Ah... Ahn ~ Fuua..! Ah ! " Erang Rin yang merasakan akan klimaks.

" Keluarkanlah Rin... Jangan ditahan..." Kata Len, sembari menekan-nekan clitoris Rin.

Len pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia merasa akan segera klimaks. Karna itu, dia mempercepat laju nya, dan menekannya semakin kedalam hingga menyentuh ujung rahim Rin.

" Rin, ak-aku akan keluar... Se-sedikit lagi... ukh.. ah.. ah..." Ujar Len

Tak terlalu lama akhirnya...

SPRULT SPRULT...

Suara cairan yang menyembur keluar.

" Aaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaahhh...! Ke-keluar ! " Jerit Rin, yang sudah keluar bersamaan dengan sperma Len.

" Ukh... hah.. hah..." Len sedikit terengah-engah, dan mencabut keluar Penisnya.

Rin pun terjatuh dikasur, dengan tubuh yang berkeringat dan cairan klimakas yang telah bercampur. Len terjatuh disebelah Rin, dan merangkul pinggang Rin, lalu berbisik ditelinga Rin.

" Aishiteru Rin... " ucapnya, dan lalu tidur bersama Rin yang sangat kelelahan.

...FIN...

Yosh ! Ni fic akhirnya selesai ! Horaay ! 0 Wuuuah ! Seneng banget bisa nyelesaiin fic yang kubuat dengan buru-buru... Ah, sampai lupa ngucapin Arigatou sama pembaca yang udah bersedia membaca fic gaje dan amatir ini... Dan gomensai kalau masih ada typonya... Tolong beri kritik dan sarannya... He he, Please

Review !


End file.
